


#F11

by Autopxy



Category: Battle Royale (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, Vignette, ambiguously fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autopxy/pseuds/Autopxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has gone away and its all because of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#F11

He feels like an open wound and I dig my fingers in.  _Deeper,_  he screams with his blood-smear mouth;  _Deeper, deeper, deeper,_ until my ears start  _ringing, ringing, ringing._ I don’t pick up the phone because nobody’s home- the lights are on but the house is empty, empty. Somebody always pays our electrical bill, but I have never seen his face. This is all I remember of my childhood, you see: My mother is dead and my father is dead and I am dead and the house is empty, empty. There is something around my neck and it is beautiful but it chokes me. There is a gun and a taser and a knife in my belt and it is so beautiful that it chokes me. I am something beautiful, so beautiful, and it chokes me, and everyone else. I curl my lashes in the middle of a war, and then I shoot my classmates one by one. In two days I kill a boy who could have loved me, and a girl I could have loved. I kill everyone I have ever known. Sometimes I feel like I cannot breathe. That must be how it feels to love me.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this one & its trippy, hallucinatory tone, so im dumping it here. Fun fact: this is exactly 200 words, coincidentally making it a double drabble. How convenient!  
> (its also the shortest thing i have ever posted lol) Also, notice all my 'topxy writer cliches hahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope i didn't disappoint too much!


End file.
